She Didn't Want This
by Breathesgirl
Summary: The first of four drabbles. What could have been different on that rooftop in Dallas?


**A/N: This is series of four one shot Drabbles. Another take on what could have gone differently on that rooftop in Dallas.**

She was standing on the roof, watching in awe as the one Vampire who had offered himself for her at least twice now, yet he was the one she couldn't stand, told his Maker he would gladly meet the sun with him or force him to stay.

He was commanded from the roof, tears running from his eyes, rivulets of blood. He didn't care, his Maker was determined to end his two thousand years, the thousand by his side.

He felt her sorrow at the loss of the one she had known for a few short hours, her determination to try and talk him off the roof, to think about it a little more, to not do this to Eric, to her.

He was just as determined to end it. He was tired, there was nothing new to see or do or hear. His afterlife was getting repetitive, boring. Where once he had woken each night with joy and wonder at what the new night would bring, now he woke each night depressed and alone, neither wanting to know, nor caring, what was going on outside his little sphere.

He loved his child deeply but he was old enough now to take care of himself. He had a child of his own now to care for. He had nothing, nothing but a handful of good memories, a wilful child and a human woman standing beside him, shedding tears in her sorrow at what he intended to do. He could care for her, if she would let him, but she was just as wilful as his child, just as stubborn, just as compassionate. The only difference, aside from species, was she wasn't afraid to show it.

"Godric," she cried out in her sorrow, "Is there nothing which will change your mind?"

"There is nothing child, nothing which will keep me here on the earthly plane."

"I bet I can think of something," she said with a small, watery smile.

"If you can think of something in the next ninety seconds you are welcome to try my child."

"That is the answer Godric. Master. You need another child to take care of, to teach and to love."

"Even if you are right, where will we find one willing to be my child in the next sixty seconds?"

She fell to her knees before him, head bowed, as Eric had done just moments ago. "Master, I am offering myself to be your child."

"You belong to another my child. His claim on you is first before my own."

"You are older Master, it would be nothing for you to take me from him and make me your own."

"You are right child, it would be nothing but why would you do this? You are young yet, you have much life left to live."

"I love Eric Master, though I would never tell him so. I would offer myself up, as he has done for me, to save him."

Suddenly she found herself in the hotel, being held close in Godric's arms. "Are you sure about this my child?"

"I am Master. I offer myself to save him."

She held tight to his hand as he made his way down the steps and through the hall to his child's room. Eric looked up, his face and shirt stained pink from his bloody tears.

"Master," he cried, "You live!" He hugged him as a small child would its parent.

"Yes Eric, I live. You may thank Ms. Stackhouse in three night's time when she rises as my new child."

Eric was struck dumb. Godric was going to make another child? That child would be the one human woman he had coveted for months? He looked at her, "Sookie?"

"Eric."

"You have offered yourself to be Godric's child?"

"I have."

"Why?"

"Does it really matter Eric? He is still here."

"It matters to me my little Sookie. You have always clung to Bill's claim on you, at least where I am concerned."

"I know I have but I am offering myself to save you."

"Why?"

"You have offered yourself for me twice now. It's about time I paid my debt."

"Sookie, I expected nothing in return except maybe to get to know you a little better."

"I know that Eric but it is my debt to pay and this is the way I choose to pay it."

"Sookie, that's crazy!"

"No more crazy than you offering yourself up to be silvered and meet the sun for me."

"I did it for Godric too."

"We are the same then. I am offering myself for you and him, to keep you both here, to not have either of you meet the sun."

"You are decided then?"

"I am."

He sighed, "Would you allow me the honour of giving you a mouthful or two of blood and sharing your grave with you and our Maker?"

She smiled, the first real smile he had seen from her. "I would be the one honoured."

FIN


End file.
